


Toughen Up, Rookie

by Varanya



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex in the locker room, Tumblr Prompt, against the lockers, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varanya/pseuds/Varanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn feels it's necessary to apologize to Piers for sounding and acting really dumb. After an argument, things manage to get heated up and Finn is really flustered. Piers helps him to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toughen Up, Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from an anon on tumblr.

The best course of action was to wait until it was nearing after hours. At least that way most of the men would have cleared out for what Finn planned to do; in the case that it all went to hell, well, Alpha wouldn’t be around to see it. However, always the optimist, Finn Macauley had his mind set on a good outcome. How bad could it get, really? Especially if he was apologizing, it wasn’t like he planned to ask for a life story or sought out some sudden and amazing friendship with the team’s ATL… Okay. So, he was lying to himself with that one. He wanted to get on the sniper’s good side, and in some way prove that he had what it took to be apart of the unit. But it just wasn’t that easy.

Therefore, Finn settled for taking baby steps. Start small, then work his way up to climbing the height of a mountain. A little patience and anything was possible, right?

He swallowed, already nervous. It wasn’t a big deal, just a small apology and he’d be on his way. But Piers wasn’t exactly the easiest person to start a conversation with. Not to mention he’d have to find the other man…

Oh. It was later than Finn had first thought. The more he walked down the halls, the fewer people he’d run into. He must have dwelled on how to approach the matter for far too long. Time really managed to tick right on by.

Wait.

That would mean Piers was probably in the locker room getting ready to leave. He was always one of the last few to take off, he was dedicated to his job more than most of the men there. Finn had to hurry. Casual stride turned into a near sprint as he rounded the corner, boots padding a soft tune on the floor as he went. Almost there, almost there, almost-

_There_!

Finn had made it. He’d slipped inside, narrowly avoiding bumping into one of the other soldiers who shot a nasty glare his way. He offered a small apology and a dip of his head before he brushed by and searched the rows of lockers looking for one in specific.

Dead on. He’d been right. One of the doors cluttered shut, and a second later Finn was observing a hazel hue; sharp, narrowed,  _beautiful_. He inhaled a quivering breath. Maybe he wasn’t ready, maybe he shouldn’t-

He’d swear those eyes pierced directly through his conscious mind and swallowed up every train of thought he’d had. His confidence wavered at the rapidly growing annoyance that began to etch its way over the ace’s features. “Finn,” Piers had said something to him first! Even if the sound was harsh around the edges, Finn didn’t have to be the one to start the conversation! One small shred of awkwardness plucked away from the pile. “What are you still-” Confusion began to outline the words, the rookie had never stuck around for so long after hours, and it made no sense for him to start now. Unfortunately, he was cut off before the question could complete itself.

"I’m sorry!"

Whoops. Doe-like eyes widened at the slip, Finn hadn’t intended to be so… Outright with it. But hazel stared him down like he was in a spotlight, intimidating and accusing all at once.

"… _What_?”

Finn risked taking a step forward, causing a furrow to form in the ace’s brow as a warning. “I-I’m sorry, sir. For um,” With the admission proving to be harder than he’d thought under the heated gaze, Finn could feel it as the blood rushed to his cheeks and painted them a lovely pink. “For sounding so dumb sometimes.” He coughed, small and just enough to clear his throat. “Also for acting that way, too.” Right. It wasn’t like he could stop himself from doing the same thing in the future, he was already stumbling over his own two feet for the proper words and they  _still_  didn’t come out right.

There was a slam as a heavy hand collided with a locker door that made the rookie wince. Piers retracted the outstretched limb, this time it was he who stepped closer and started to close the gap. “We’re soldiers, Finn. This isn’t some damn daycare, stop apologizing and focus more on changing so you won’t have to.” The sniper slowed to a halt when there was only a few inches left to separate them. “Those things we’re fighting out there, they don’t care how soft and gentle you try to be. They don’t play nice, and neither should you. Toughen up, rookie, or you might as well drop out now.” Crude and straight to the point.

Finn shouldn’t have expected any less than that as his eyes fell to the floor. He felt the urge to apologize a second time, but that would go against everything he was just told. Maybe Piers was right, maybe he shouldn’t be there. Did he really have a place within Alpha?

"And stop pouting. It doesn’t help your case any." Always one to speak his mind, Piers chided him again.

"I-I was just trying to…" What? Make nice? The words died off in his throat.

"We’re fighting a war, Finn. You need to start acting like it."

Finn wondered if there was ever a time Piers had spoken approvingly, or if the man had ever bothered to show a softer side to anyone other than the Captain, who they all respected and rightfully so.

Speaking of him, “But the Captain is always nice to us, and he’s in charge!” Finn didn’t realize until after the words came out that they probably weren’t the best ones to have used.

Piers was on him in an instant, one hand at Finn’s shoulder that knocked him into the metal frame of the locker behind him with a clash. Doe-like eyes widened further at the sudden aggressiveness. “The Captain has always been able to handle himself just fine, he’s  _earned_  that right. You haven’t proved that you can do the same.” Piers was leaning in close now, hazel orbs narrowed into little more than slits that dared him to say something more.

Finn swallowed, face heating up at the limited space between them. He should have been focused on the conversation, on how upset and annoyed Piers seemed to be… But it was difficult when those beautiful eyes were so intently staring even if it was in an accusing, displeased way. Not the mention those perfectly full lips that clearly formed each word, inches away from his own. Finn visibly shuddered, unable to move or speak or even look away. It was so embarrassing, but he couldn’t help it! It sending his mind into a jumble and made his body confused.

Observant eyes took in every inch, watching the darkening red tint pass over younger features under the stress of the situation. The boy always did have that special way of looking cute; but, the B.S.A.A. was no place for childish adoration. “Finn.” The demolitionist didn’t answer. Piers shook him against the wall, pushing him harder against the surface. He looked good that way, backed up and cornered; those innocent eyes staring into his own with confusion and not a clue how to react. Piers had a hard time believing it was his own mind thinking like that. Damn it if the kid didn’t have his moments, as annoying as they were. Finn had a tendency to drive him crazy, in more ways than one, and even Piers didn’t fully understand it.

"U-um…" Finn was at a loss, body quivering under the weight of the ace as he pinned him. What should he do? He tried squirming a bit, thinking maybe it would lessen the pressure. He moved a leg, hoping to aid in nudging himself free, only to find it firmly trapped between both of the sniper’s, with something solid poking at his knee the moment he lifted it.

Finn gasped. That wasn’t… It  _couldn’t_  be-

A quick glance down proved it was. His own ATL, who held him pinned to a wall under the weight of his own body, appeared to be much more interested in the situation than Finn would have ever imagined, judging by the hard-on he was sprouting within the confines of his fatigues. Finn could have sworn he felt himself grow another shade of red. “S-sir?” Wide eyes searched hazel, looking for some form of an answer or explanation.

Piers was silent for a moment, eyeing the young demolitionist. He acted so damn stupid and naive, he never bothered to fight back or cause trouble despite how many times the ace had tried to get a rise out of him. Always so innocent, so soft and sweet. But he was also a soldier trained to work on the field under intense situations. Finn didn’t belong amongst them, and yet there he was, somehow still managing to work so well right beside them. He was as green as they got in terms of personality and smarts, but the kid had potential with field work, even if he never got the chance to fully prove himself in a dire situation. What the hell was it about Finn that caused such a stirring in his pants?

Piers let his tongue poke out of the corner of his mouth to wash over his lips and glisten them with moist as he considered. Finn hadn’t moved, he was too frozen to the spot and overly flustered with everything to make another attempt and wiggling free. “I’ll tell you what,” Piers started, the words quieter now as he gathered his thoughts. “I’ll give you a chance to prove you’re not just a boy trying to play soldier.”

Finn felt his breathing hitch. Wait, did Piers just move even closer? He didn’t know what to do. What was there that he could do? He could feel the sniper’s breath trail over his skin, he was so close… So  _close_!

Piers paused, hazel orbs skimmed over the younger features in their confusion before he tested the waters by closing the gap. Pouted lips roamed over slightly parted ones that stiffened in surprise.

Finn was panicking, unsure what to do or how to react or if he even should react-

His bottom lip was sucked into moist depths and softly tugged on, something that made his body practically melt as that mouth was back to consuming his own. Those lips were so well trained and they felt so  _good_ , so full and curious. Finn quivered, unsure in his response as he attempted to return the gesture clumsily with no previous experience. The moment his mouth was opened wider, he felt something slick slip through to nudge against his tongue. Was he…? The muscle flicked around, tickling the roof of his mouth before it roamed back over his own a second time in search of a response.

Finn hesitated. He only moved his tongue out of reflex, and at the lack of any real reaction from him, Piers slurped the muscle into his own mouth to suck on it. Finn yelped in surprise, already heated skin tinted over with red grew another shade darker. Hands were against his chest, peeling away at the vest until the zipper was undone and Piers tugged at it, an indication that he wanted it gone. Finn was confused, embarrassed and in over his head, but those insistent fingers pulled the vest down the length of his arms and to the floor between him and the locker all on their own before he could hardly even realize what had just happened.

Piers parted their lips, allowing them a taste of needed air as both of them panted away. He didn’t stop his movements, reaching next for the jacket Finn had on. The rookie watched him from half lidded eyes, his head in a pleasant daze from everything the sniper was doing to him. His mind was in overdrive, working hard to catch up with recent events as a breeze wafted over the span of his torso as soon as it was revealed from under the fabric. Finn gasped, opening his mouth wide enough for Piers to dive in and claim it a second time. His body was flushed, heated with an intensity as a still clothed chest pressed itself against the bareness of his own. Never before did Finn ever imagine getting so close to the team’s ATL, or that the two of them would ever…

Although confused, Finn felt like he was one step closer to Heaven, and Piers was the angel preparing to grant him access. Those perfect, full lips couldn’t have tasted better as they brushed over him, taking everything Finn could offer and making it his own. Finn was drowning, and Piers was dry land, there to keep him steady with his head above the water.

Piers started to tug at his own jacket, shrugging it off of his shoulders where it slid to the floor, forgotten. It was just the thin material of his shirt that was left in the way, blocking them off from one another. Reluctantly, Piers withdrew from the kiss to pull the fabric over his head and discard it with his jacket before he was back on Finn, pressing his lean figure flush against the younger man who released a surprised squeak at the feeling of flesh on flesh. The heat that radiated from Piers had pleasant tingles coursing over Finn’s body, raising his hairs and giving rise to goosebumps.

Deft hands sought out slimmer wrists, cupping them each in a firm hold that guided them over the younger man’s head and against the lockers behind him, where they were left to the grip of a single hand so that the other could roam free. Innocent eyes widened, sparkling with a deeper sense of surprise and Finn was unsure of what to do. Plump lips were back on his own, soothing his concern away as the unoccupied hand reached for the goggles atop Finn’s head and tore them away along with his beanie, where they were carelessly dropped to the floor. Finn didn’t voice any complaints as fingers toyed with his hair, brushing through the short strands as the sniper’s skilled tongue worked against Finn’s more inexperienced one.

It was perfection to the young demolitionist. A fantasy made into a reality. Even as his mind swam with confusion and disbelief that it was possible, the overwhelming sense of joy he felt topped over anything else. The heat pouring from the ace’s body in waves left Finn flustered, as did the bulge that pressed back against his leg, and yet he felt as though he could fly. A hand was at his belt undoing it and tugging it free. The fabric of his pants was loosened around his hips before they were pulled down with his underwear, leaving him utterly exposed. Finn gasped as Piers parted their lips again, suddenly feeling very self conscious as the cool air brushed over him. He barely even realized just how hard he was, his head was so focused on the shocking situation that his own arousal was left to bob against his stomach.

Wide eyes blinked, and he was almost positive by that point that his skin would be permanently red as his blush deepened further. Finn looked away, scared to see what kind of reaction Piers would have, while being nervous all the same. A finger tipped his chin back so he had no choice but to settle his gaze on hazel, and the look he’d received from Piers was one he’d never witnessed before. “You’re okay with this?” Was he having second thoughts? Finn nodded, almost too eagerly. “I-I-!” He was stuttering again, “Just nervous, sir!” He could have smacked himself with that one. Piers had been so sure, so confident, and Finn was still stumbling over himself.

But then he realized that Piers had actually taken the time to ask his opinion on something, to make sure he wasn’t doing something he didn’t want to. Finn felt his heart melt a little at the thought. “Just relax,” The voice brought him back to reality with another blink. The hand over his wrists released their hold as Piers bent down to help Finn with his boots so that he could pull his bottoms off all the way from around his ankles. Now fully naked, the reminded amount of exposure had left Finn crawling under his own skin, shaking slightly. Piers still had yet to undress past his torso.

As if on cue, the sniper tended to the laces of his own boots so that he could kick them aside with his socks. Although it hadn’t taken much more than a minute, time had slowed down for Finn as he watched the young ATL while he undressed. Nimble fingers undid his own belt, prying it free from the loops before Piers was scrambling his way out of his own pants and undergarments, with the only remaining layer of clothing being the adored scarf kept wrapped in place over his neck. A moment later, and even that was discarded to the side. Finn had to swallow at the sight with his eyes widened as far as they could be. Piers was  _perfect_. Flawless olive skin, well toned figure, that adorable formation of his bubbled butt.

"You’re staring, Finn."

The words snapped the rookie out of his little fantasy with a small gasp, “S-sorry, sir!” He was always too quick to apologize. The conversation from earlier came to mind, what Piers had said about him doing that so often. He’d already forgotten about it… “I-I mean… I didn’t… Um.” He lowered his eyes to the floor. Finn half expected Piers to change his mind, to grab his things and then leave, but not before yelling at him again. To his surprise, that wasn’t the case.

Piers closed in and took him by the shoulders, “It was a tease, Finn. Calm down,” That was enough to catch the demolitionist’s attention once more, innocent eyes flickered with hope as they returned to hazel. “This isn’t going to work if you can’t relax.”

Finn nodded his understanding. He  _wanted_  it to work. He inhaled deeply, trying to sooth out the tension from his nerves even as his heart hammered with excitement. “Turn around,” Piers had told him, with little force put behind the words. It wasn’t a demand this time. Still, Finn found himself doing as instructed and spun on his heels to face to lockers.

Behind him, Piers slipped two of his digits into his mouth to wet them with saliva. His other hand pressed itself to Finn’s lower back as a silent way of telling him to stay. His fingers retracted only when he was satisfied, and the hand over Finn’s back lowered with the other to part the soft globes. Finn was tense, gasping and already in a sweat after the little they’d done. “Finn,” Piers called his name to make sure he had the younger man’s attention, “Relax, remember?” He felt a shudder under his palms. That  _wasn’t_  relaxing-

"I-I’m trying to, sir."

Piers hesitated, considering his options. Finn wasn’t going to make things easy on himself at that rate. If things got to be too much for the rookie, well… Piers did have fantastic self control, he could back away if he absolutely needed to. A single digit extended to prod at the puckered entry, Piers barely pushed it inside and Finn had already started to whine. The sniper shook his head with a sigh and dropped to his knees, plucking his finger from the clenched hole to dive forward and replace it with his tongue. Finn cried out at that, but it wasn’t an unpleasant thing as the muscle swirled within his entry way, wetting his insides as a means for preparation.

Finn leaned his full weight against the lockers, even his head pressed to the metal as the invading tongue rotated and retracted, lapping at the outer ring before it dipped back in to create a rhythmic circle that had the rookie whimpering. Piers slipped in a finger beside his tongue to help stretch the passage, allowing it to teasingly dive in and out along side the moist muscle. “Oh…  _Ohhh_!” Finn was uttering through an increase in breaths, and he seemed to finally start relaxing enough for Piers to squeeze in a second digit to help scissor the ring open. Finn was a stuttering, trembling mess on legs of jello that wobbled underneath him. Were it not for the lockers holding most of his weight, he’d have already collapsed.

The fingers twisted inside, curving teasingly against the tender walls as they shifted within, in sync with the flickering tongue that sought to wet his puckered star for further ease of access. Piers withdrew, leaving a trail of saliva connecting his plump lips to the twitching orifice that snapped when he rose back to a stand, slipping his fingers free when he was satisfied enough to progress things. For extra measure, Piers spit into his palm and rubbed over his throbbing length, drawing in a shaky breath at the awaited friction of finally having something touch it. He gave his shaft a few short pumps before lining himself up, wrapping his free arm around Finn’s smaller waist. “You’re doing good,” He whispered, making the younger man perk up at the sound. Piers had never said anything positive or complimentary to him before.

But Piers wasn’t finished, “This is where things are going to hurt for a while. You need to stay relaxed or you’ll only make it worse.” He warned, holding himself in place with his tip pressed lightly to the outer side of the ring. Finn nodded again, sweaty, frantic. Understanding,  _needy_. Piers gave him another moment before the arm around his waist tightened and he edged himself in slowly, causing Finn to whimper quietly under the pressure as his anal muscles gave way to the probing cock head. The younger man gasped when the crown broke itself through, body tense despite being told to relax. But Piers was slow, allowing him time to adjust each time he sunk himself in deeper up until he was completely sheathed inside to the hilt, swollen balls firmly pressed to Finn’s ass cheeks.

Finn was shuddering, mouth agape with whines falling free from his lips. “I didn’t think it would be  _so bad_!” He cried in reference to the burning pain, and Piers had his other arm join the first around his waist at the choked out words. “Shh,” He hushed, applying wet kisses along Finn’s neckline to try and soothe him into relaxing. “Give it a minute.” Finn had his fingers tilting inward, clenching to balled fists as his teeth closed in on each other. He could do this, he could do this… He had to prove himself, right? A new feeling sprung to life, forcing another whimper from his throat of a different sort as nimble digits curled over his penis, stroking it in slow pumps. The thumb flicked over his slit and made him gasp, choking on a moan as the actions diverted his attention from the ache in his anal cavity.

"That’s it," Piers murmured from behind as his hand built a rhythm, increasing the movements over the prick in his grip. Slowly, he edged himself backward out to the tip, pausing his hips there for a moment before bringing them forward. He was gentle about it, nothing forced as he eased Finn into the feel of it with aid from the hand pumping over his length. Finn was caught in between a mixture of pain and pleasure, but one was fading while the other was growing, and he didn’t voice any further complaints as Piers started on a slow rhythm that as it went, had each rock of his hips building quickening thrusts that gradually delved in deeper, and Finn was a moaning mess in his arms. "Sir! I feel… I, nnggh,  _feel_ …” He tried to say between his pleasured noises, “Better! It’s- ah, so  _good_!”

Plump lips curved at their corners in amusement and Piers took the words as an okay to move faster, causing a soft slap each time he buried his cock back inside the stretched channel. He was grunting now, soft pants fell from between full tiers as his shaft was encased in heat with every deep plunge. Finn was still tight, and the muscles clenched over his length in a pleasurable grip. Another thrust inside had Finn practically screaming as Piers brushed up against the sensitive cluster, and the ace made it a point to never miss his target. Sweat glistened from every pore as Piers pistoned himself inside, salty bulbs dripped down from his temple and over the length of his heated skin.

Finn had started to move with him, slow, unsure. He was still weak in the knees, arms propped up against the lockers with his head joined with them. The hand at his shaft fell away when Piers sought to grip him by the hips, deepening each thrust and making sure to hit that wonderful spot inside. Finn’s mind was in a swirl, overwhelming joy and pleasure mixed into one beautiful moment that shaped itself into perfection. He was already dwindling, tilting so close to the edge.

Piers wasn’t too far behind him, but he had other plans. He forced his body to a halt, peeling himself away from Finn where the poor boy was left to whine at the sudden absence. Piers inhaled deeply, trying to slow down his breathing. “Lay down on the bench.” He instructed, motioning toward the soft wood between the lockers nearby. “On your back.” He added in to clarify. Finn shuddered from the sudden change from being flush against a heated body to feeling the cool breeze over his skin in its absence as he turned around. On unsteady legs, he did as told and seated himself over the surface, lifting a leg to place it on the opposite side as he leaned back. “Why did we stop?” He blurted out with more disappointment in his voice than he intended to reveal. “We didn’t,” The reply confused Finn.

The rookie didn’t get the chance to question any further as Piers approached, crouching down where he grabbed Finn by the base of his cock and surprised him by diving in to wrap those perfectly shaped lips over his throbbing length. Finn’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the combination of feeling that moist depth sucking over him and the actual realization that it was Piers doing it was overwhelming. The ace bobbed his head, making sure to effectively wet the throbbing length with saliva as Finn openly moaned at the treatment.

But Piers only went so far, knowing the younger man had already been so close to the edge. He pulled back with a slurped pop as the tip slipped from his lips, and he pushed himself back to a stand where he threw one foot over the bench with his back to Finn, and leveraged himself so the slicked cock head prodded against his entrance. “Wha- What are you doing?” Finn queried in surprise that the sniper would actually attempt such a thing. Piers could have done more for himself to prepare, in fact he  _should_  have, considering how sure he was already that he’d feel it the next morning. But in the end, he allowed lust and desire to win out over his concern for his  _own_  well being, and he lowered himself down with a hiss, barely heard under Finn’s sudden outcry.

Piers tipped his head back between the blades of his shoulders the moment he felt balls against his derriere, successfully swallowing Finn’s entire length into his own heated canal as his fingers curled over the edges of the bench. He tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, working over it until it bled as he lifted himself with a soft groan, only to slam back down with a suddenness that had the length inside brushing over his own bundle, paving the way for dual moans to slip free from the both of them. Piers wasn’t an amateur, he had the experience to know what made himself feel good and how he could return the gesture to his partner. He wriggled his hips, rotating them against Finn’s to drive him in deeper before he lifted himself off again and started a new rhythm.

Unexpectedly, Finn had reached to grab his hips with no force behind the hold, no doubt just seeking out something to grasp over as he sat up enough to watch as his cock disappeared into the dark orifice. The sight alone did wonders to his arousal, pushing him back toward the edge where he dwindled further with every movement of those wonderful hips as Piers rode him in a pace that had them both openly moaning, with Finn sounding several pitches higher in both volume and tone.

Piers panted, plump lips parted desirably as he worked them both closer toward their breaking point. His skin was on fire, burning from the heat of the moment as he neared his end, forcing the pulsing girth into his channel where he clenched his muscles intentionally to squeeze the invading cock to the point of bursting. As he lowered himself again, Finn began to wail behind him and the grip over his hips started to tighten as the feeling of warm liquid disposing itself into his bowls seared through him, and Piers milked Finn for everything he was worth as he bounced himself on the spasming prick embedded inside his walls in search of his own release. It didn’t take long to find, and Piers had followed shortly behind Finn, squirting white from his tip that splashed over his heaving chest and stomach.

When every drop was spilled, Piers lifted himself off of Finn to collapse into a seat beside him next to the bench on the floor. He could feel the pulse of his heartbeat as it thrummed in his chest, loud enough for the pounding to fill his eardrums. Finn stared up at the ceiling from his position, eyes wide as he breathed uncontrollably. Piers couldn’t resist the breathy chuckle that tickled the back of his throat at the sight. “Not bad, rookie.” He admitted, with a soft pat to the younger man’s thigh. Finn on the other hand, was still seeing stars. The younger man didn’t speak a word, a content smile in place over his lips as he stared dreamily above at nothing in particular.

"You know, there’s a lot of things you don’t expect when entering these locker rooms. I think this would be one of them, actually."

The voice had Piers pulling himself away from the younger man, head perked up with eyes slightly wide and mouth partially agape in search of the right words to explain their current predicament. How long had he been there…? Piers was back on his feet in an instant, and the arrival had Finn snapping out of his daze to climb into a stand right beside him.

"Captain, I-"

"Relax, Piers." Chris shook his head as he stepped into the room, tugging open a locker to pull his jacket free. A small curl formed at the corners of his lips. He could change the rest of his clothes later, when it wasn’t interrupting anything. He slipped the fabric over his shoulders and shut the door with a soft clank.

Piers frowned, “You’re not going to-… We’re not getting into trouble over this?”

Chris chuckled and offered a small shrug, “You think you’re the only two who snuck into a locker room after hours to do something that was less than professional? We were all young once. Besides,” He motioned toward a clock hovering above the lockers, “It’s late and I’m off duty.” He turned to step away, feet guiding him toward the door where he paused with a last glance back toward the duo. “Just be more careful next time. I could hear Finn all the way out in the hall.” With a knowing wink, the Captain was on his way, resounding footsteps slowly dying off into the distance as he left.

Finn blinked.

Piers watched him go, “He is so…”

"… _Awesome_?”

There was a pause as hazel eyes turned, eyebrow curved ever slightly toward the ceiling. Piers snorted softly, “Yeah. Yeah, I guess so.”

Finn shyly wrapped his arms around the lean waist and settled his head on the sniper’s chest. He was greeted by the soft tempo of a strong heartbeat thrumming in his ears, lulling him to smile. “You’re pretty awesome, too!” If a pair of arms hadn’t snaked their way around him in return, Finn might have realized just how stupid the comment was.

"…Right." For once, Piers didn’t scold him or glare or turn and walk the other way. Finn couldn’t express how happy he felt because of it.


End file.
